Senior Auction
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Bumblebee is NOT happy with the fact that Sam is going to be 'sold' in his schools senior auction... guess what he does...


Ok first of all… HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JASON!!!!!!!!! (AKA Yami Ami) It was her b-day a few days ago and so I give you Jays' b-day smut…

Disclaimer: me don't own notin… not even the style of what Sams wearing after all the leather thing is all Jays' yet again happy b-day sis!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But _why_ Sam? I don't want you to do this it sounds so… _decepticon_." Sam rolled his eyes at his friend and grinned, "'Bee its no big deal and its fun, besides who ever buys me cant make me do anything super dangerous and I _can_ say no if I want to." Bumblebee still didn't like the idea; his human was going to be 'sold' in what was called the 'Senior Auction.' Who ever bought Sam basically owned him for a full twenty-four hours and could make him do what ever they wanted and the mech was _not_ happy with that fact because it also meant that they could do anything to him as well.

"But _Sa-am_," 'Bee said, putting as much whine as he could in his voice while making his optics look big and innocent in the mech version of 'puppy eyes.' "I already signed up, Sorry 'Bee but I'm in the 'auction." The human shook his head and looked away, "You worry to much! Do you think some ones going to buy me just to torture and or molest me? The people at my school aren't you, you know…"

"But… I- sorry Sam but Optimus say need to go check oh 'Hide since I'm the closest… apparently he's freaking out over a 'rodent' being in his cab." Bumblebee lied before speeding off, in need of a nice long drive to help him think.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The mech ended up at Mikealas house, he honked the horn and felt slightly relieved when she ran out and put a hand on his hood before the window opened letting the girl stick her head in. "What's up 'Bee?"

"Sam is in that horrible thing you humans call the senior auction and I need help getting him out of it!" Mikeala paused, "Why do you want him out of the 'auction? Its not that bad you know."

"It's… degrading, how come neither of you see hoe horrible this sounds? Selling your own kind into slavery, even if it's only temporary!" Bumblebee shuddered, "Well I hate to tell you this but its tradition and as I'm assuming he's already signed up he cant weasel his way out since Mrs. Jay is in charge so… why don't you buy him then?"

"What?"

"Use that hologram of yours and buy him, think about it 'Bee you could make him do _whatever_ you want…" She trailed off suggestively and winked, patting his hood. The mechs CPU instantly went into overdrive at her words but then slowed a second later as he realized a key factor. "But I have nothing to buy him with."

The teen patted his hood again, something she did often. "I'll let you barrow some cash and you can make it up to me by letting me help choose what you do to him ok?"

"Deal!"

"Ok we need to go shopping and Sam can't know about this… so keep protesting and he'll never know." Bumblebees holo formed, smiling evilly, "That'll be easy… so what are we going to do to him?"

"I dunno but I'm sure we'll get some ideas at Spencers…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here we have Sam Witwicky, the strangest guy you'll ever meet, trust me I should know I've been friends with him forever!" Miles held a hand out and Sam walked on stage, "We'll start the bidding at 50 centsdoIhear50?youinthebackokdo Ihear75?Youinthefrontok80?Youintheback85?OhthenicejockinthemiddlehasdecidedtojoindoIhear90?"

10 Minutes Later…

"Going once, going twice… sold to the guy in the back row for 40 dollars! Pay Mrs. Jay and go collect your prize!" Sam strained to see his buyer in the dim auditorium light and walked back stage to wait when he found he still couldn't see.

"'Bee what the hell?!" The human gasped when the holo came into view holding his tag, "I thought you didn't want me to… I mean you kept trying to get me out of it and…" Bumblebee grinned and led the way out of the school building, ignoring all of Sams questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickeala smirked and began pulling needed items from one of the many bags she had showed up with, nearby 'Bee sat on Sams bed looking extremely happy while he went through another bag. "Here 'Bee dress him up will you?" She handed him a pile of clothing and looked at Sam, who was blushing and seemingly trying to hide.

The holo dragged him out the door and to the bathroom, once inside he locked the door and turned on his human. He had been unable to stop grinning the entire night and was now almost ready to burst from happiness and excitement.

"Clothes. Off."

Brown eyes widened as Sams blush grew even redder but the human complied and was soon standing naked in front of his best friend, 'Bee looked him over eating up the humans naked form with his eyes. Sams thin wiry frame had filled out with more muscle because of his having to keep up with his mechanical friends and the military men that visited often. He even had a tan from spending most of his time with 'Bee at the look out.

The human shifted under Bumblebees gaze and was handed the first item from the pile. Black leather pants with yellow trim, they were tight and form fitting, revealing everything from the waist below and accenting it wonderfully. Next was a just as tight matching black leather shirt with yellow trim and yellow buckles. It came up slightly above his belly button with a tight yellow shirt underneath that was attached to the leather.

Studded black wrist bands and dark boots came after as did a yellow and black choker collar with a metal bee reminiscent of the bee-otch air freshener hanging from the mechs mirror. When he was done Sam looked ready for a night on the town.

Pushing him out the holo got a good look of his humans ass through the leather and licked his lips without Sam noticing, when they got to his room 'Keala gave him a once over and smiled before shoving him into a chair to slip something around his ear and then less than a second later a small gold hoop hung from Sams ear, courtesy of a pierce gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god Sam…" Mrs. Moke the secretary said, a hand over her mouth, hiding the smile that threatened to split her face in half. "Hi Mrs. Moke…" Sam said, his blush had never disappeared and only got worse as the older woman let out a giggle.

"So this is the mysterious young man who bought you and apparently cleaned you up good!" Mrs. Moke laughed, sending Sam into what seemed to be a permanent blush. "I'm Rob Bumblebee, yes I did buy Sam and I was hoping for a pass to be here?"

"Of course deary!" She reached under her desk and gave him a small plastic square on a chain, "Have fun and do treat him right, Sammy is a good boy."

"Yes ma'am I do plan on it… I really do plan on it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day Sam received wolf whistles, yells, smacks to his rear end by girls and even a few guys and the entire time 'Bee ate it up like candy and on the way home he could hardly contain himself, flipping through random radio stations while Sam sat in his front seat trying to hide.

"You know Sammy… you look good like this…" The blush that had finally faded once again rose on his humans face, "Why don't you ever show off that sexy body of yours hm?" 'Bee asked, watching as Sam sunk down in his seat and closed his eyes, mumbling very interesting things about what could be shoved up the mechs tail pipe.

As soon as he saw his house and the relative safety of it, Sam perked up and put his hand on my door handle, obviously thinking his day of being owned was over. Bumblebee locked the doors and flicked his radio on, "Na-ah-ah I bought you for the _day_ and according to the dictionary a earth day consists of 24 hours Sammy and it's only been 8…" The human in his front seat paled slightly, and sunk back down hiding his face again.

Once the garage door closed and locked them inside Sam got out and was pulled into the waiting arms of Bumblebees hologram, who nuzzled him and wrapped his arms around the human. "Hey Sam do you know how to dance?" Sam swallowed and shook his head as 'Bees hands moved down to grip his hips and sway them gently.

"Yes you do," Bumblebee whispered in his ear. "Everyone knows how to dance…" The humans breath hitched in his throat and he found himself nodding. "Good then give me a lap dance _Sammy_, dance for me." He backed away and sat in the chair that Mikeala had added for him earlier that morning. Sams blush deepened even more upon hearing the music that the mech chose to blare out of his speakers.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_  
_Take em' to the chorus_

Slowly the human began gyrating his hips, dipping down and walking over to rub against the camero and lick his hood. Bumblebee hissed and jerked in his seat, gripping the armrests to keep from jumping up and grabbing Sam as he pulled off the leather shirt while rubbing against the mechs hood almost lying on it.

He noticed the holos white knuckled grip and stood getting caught up in the music he walked over swinging his hips and stretching obscenely before sitting in 'Bees lap, pressing their chests together.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
I'm bringing sexy back_

Getting up the human began playing with Bumblebees zipper, methodically zipping and unzipping it before he pulled the jeans off with grin, "Oh primus!" The hologram yelled arching when Sams warm, wet mouth dove down and swallowed him entirely. His fingers tangled themselves in the humans hair, pressing him as close as he could.

Bumblebees mouth opened in a silent scream as he overloaded, panting he could barely hold onto the chair after words. Sam ignored him and spun around the chair to pull off the holograms shirt and rub his chest.

When a husky moan drifted from 'Bees mouth the human stood and pulled off his pants in such a way that Bumblebees mouth opened and his half-lidded eyes went wide. With a growl he jumped up and grabbed Sam by the waist, pulling him down to the chair in his lap, "_Mine_… my human, mine."

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

He lifted the human up and let him down slowly, impaling him from behind. Sam cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, eyes closed he groaned when 'Bee lifted him up and let him back down.

The hologram took his time and set a rhythm before he sped up, rocking the chair back and forth violently. The chairs legs were almost ready to break by the time they overloaded screaming each others names.

"'Bee…" Sam whispered, once he was breathing regularly. "Yeah Sam?"

"My ass hurts…" The hologram chuckled and reached down to massage his humans connection port, Sam snuggled into him with a happy sigh and took the hand that was rubbing him to pull it up and lick 'Bees fingers. Chuckling he stole his hand back, leaning down to kiss his human and pull him even closer.

"Mine," He murmured into their kiss, "Yours… yours 'Bee…" Sam whispered back, the stayed like that for awhile just kissing and touching lightly until Bumblebee picked his human up and carried him to the camero, setting him in the back seat. Sam looked at him questioningly, "I still have you for quite awhile and I intend to make the most of it."

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers wait till I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please


End file.
